


I Bet You Never Guessed

by notmeagan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagan/pseuds/notmeagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets curious as to what Spock would do if he wore some hot ass lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Never Guessed

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up and was like "im gonna write some porn"

Jim looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand down his chest. He bit his lip, hoping Spock would appreciate all the trouble he went through to gather these garments – especially the shoes. He needed to return them to Rand before she noticed, or he knew she would have his head on a platter. He did one last check on the clasps pressed against his thigh, took a very deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom into the room he shared with his first officer. He leaned against the frame, eyeing the Vulcan, who was reading something on his PADD in their bed.   
After a few moments, he looked up, his body frozen as soon as he realized what he saw. Jim Kirk, leaning against their bathroom’s door, wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties – strongly highlighting his endowment – connected with clasps to black thigh-highs with a lace detail on the top, and very, very tall, slick, black platform heels; Jim affectionately called them, ‘hooker heels’.   
Jim saw his lover’s eyes glaze over with slight confusion but mostly lust. He gently set his PADD to the side, and gauged what he should do with this surprise. Kirk strutted towards him, doing his best not to fall face first, using the sensuality of a slow gait to keep his balance. He reached forward and let his two fingers trace over Spock’s knuckles, and gently rubbed his way up to his wrist. The Vulcan’s breath hitched, and his eyes fluttered closed. Jim smirked, and repeated the action before kneeling on the bed beside him.   
“Hello, Jim.” Spock managed a calm tone, but he struggled to keep his eyes from wandering. Kirk put a soft hand on the other’s thigh, and playfully batted his eyelashes.   
“Hi.” He responded in a low voice. A smirk spread across his lips as he leaned closer to Spock’s green-tinted face. “D’you like it?”   
Spock nodded, and shallowly licked his lips. Jim leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other’s nose, who then reciprocated with a kiss to his mouth; it was slow and sensual, and when it was finished Jim leaned his forehead against Spock’s.   
“I want you to take me,” Jim muttered, in the most casual voice he could muster. Spock’s breath, warm, wafted over the entirety of Kirk’s face. A few beats passed in the air, and Jim could practically hear his Vulcan’s mind whirr. In a flash, Spock’s mouth was pressed against his lover’s lips and he was leaning forward, pushing Jim onto his back. Jim’s hands found their way into Spock’s hair, and his legs opened willingly to let his first officer take his place between them. He was careful to keep the heels from catching or hitting anything – he knew first-hand what that felt like, and it wasn’t comfortable.  
Spock growled at Jim’s thought of other lovers, and his grip tightened on his lover’s hip. Jim remembered the telepathy, and grinned under the Vulcan’s lips. Said lips wandered down Kirk’s jaw and neck, peppering nips and kisses. He could feel Spock’s warm length pressing against him, and his own ached to get out. Spock’s fingers reached under the band of the panties, and he paused his kissing.  
“May I?” He asked, and Jim gently scratched a line down his arm with a smirk.  
“Only if you don’t want me to wear them again,” Jim answered innocently, knowing his lover would get impatient with the small amount of clothing he was wearing. Spock practically huffed, and bit gently at the other’s nape. His fingers worked quickly to unhook the clasps of the underwear, and he leaned back reluctantly to pull them off and over the heels, and threw them to the side. Their lips were quickly massaging together once again, but Jim’s breath hitched when Spock palmed his cock. Kirk’s hands went under Spock’s shirt, and that quickly went the way of the lace. Between moans from Spock’s strokes, Jim kissed his way to the other’s nipples, thumbing the one he wasn’t nipping and licking at. Jim became less focused and more of putty beneath Spock’s fingers the closer he came to his release; the Vulcan knew this, and quickly undid his trousers, Jim quickly reaching to touch as soon as his length came into view.   
Spock reached over his lover and retrieved the necessary implements to prepare Jim. His movements were less graceful, as Jim was stroking him quickly to try and hinder him; he knew this. He leaned back down to kiss Jim, his lips now red with use, Spock’s own tinted with green. He prepared his fingers and wasted no time in pressing a finger into his lover. Jim gasped softly, and loosened with trust against his finger. After a few steady thrusts, he added another finger, his captain practically writhing underneath him. He reveled in the image of Jim, always so pliable at this stage, blushing and his neck red with treatment.   
“Spock,” Jim moaned, and reached to pull him in for a deep kiss. He obliged, but earned a whimper when he removed his fingers and placed his hands under his knees.  
“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Spock ordered, and Jim did, his trust in his Vulcan strong. Spock lifted him, causing Kirk’s legs to go around his waist. He felt their cocks rub together, and let out a breathy gasp of impatience. Spock placed him against the wall, before quickly lowering him so he could push inside. His eyes, almost black with lust, watched Jim’s mouth go slack with pleasure. His arms tightened around his neck to keep his balance, but he knew the Vulcan would not drop him. Spock began to thrust, slowly, and Kirk’s breathing became unsteady. Hands gripping his hips, the first officer kissed his lover, roughly, and through his moans. As he picked up his speed, the moans became louder and louder – both were thankful for the thick walls. Spock kissed up and down his throat and neck, nipping and licking every open area of skin he could reach.   
“Spock, I’m so close-“ He practically mewled, and bit gently at the Vulcan’s neck, his teeth and his nails on his shoulders leaving green half-circles. His eyes fluttered open, insistent on watching his lover fuck him against the wall, and Spock moaned his name.  
“I need more,” He said, allowing a hand free from Jim’s hips, causing the captain’s grip to become tighter.  
“Yes,” Jim panted, knowing what his Vulcan meant. He brought his fingers up the meld points, and entered his lover’s mind. An explosion of white hot lust and warm passion passed through both of their minds, doubling their pleasure. Jim let out a loud moan that was some form of the other’s name, and Spock’s head fell back, making sure to keep his grip so he wouldn’t drop him.   
Through body and through mind, Jim came with a burst, his breathing extremely unsteady and his grip almost white-knuckle. Spock came soon after, pumping into his lover’s body until the last burst. Both were panting, though Jim’s was more harsh. Spock carried them back to the bed, laying his captain down gently, before crawling next to him. His hands immediately found his lover’s, cradling them like they were precious jewels. Jim kissed him, lazily, and laid his head on his chest.   
“Well, that was fun.” He laughed in a gravelly tone, and kissed Spock’s sternum. Spock’s lips twitched into a tiny smile.   
“Indeed, Jim.” He let his hand stroke through Jim’s hair, and soon, his human was sleeping peacefully at his side. Spock would have attempted to take the heels off, not only because they must have been very uncomfortable, but also because they needed to be cleaned and returned to their owner. The Vulcan decided it would be more logical to wait and let Jim sleep. It was also very beneficial for him.


End file.
